


Peter Rabbit

by viciouswishes



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Setting: Post-"War Stories."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Peter Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inalasahl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inalasahl/gifts).



> Setting: Post-"War Stories."

"I hate this." River squishes her protein supplement with her fork. "I want a garden of peas and lettuce. One to play in."

Simon steadies her fork. He's always worried when she gets like this. After the incident with Jayne and the knife, he's more cautious about her behavior. "Maybe on our next stop, we can find seeds and some soil. You'd have to ask the captain, of course." He smiles at Book, who's the only one that bothers to eat with them.

"Ah, River," Book wipes his mouth with a napkin, "you must remember what happened to Peter Rabbit when he played in Mr. McGregor's garden."

"Didn't he get sick?" Simon frowns as he tries to remember the children's tale. River was always so far advanced in her reading that he almost didn't recall a time when they read books with pictures, much less books without chapters.

River pushes the food away. "Peter ate lettuce. A rabbit's digestive system cannot probably breakdown lettuce. That was why he got sick."


End file.
